Requiem for a Tree
by Paco Nyan Cat
Summary: Fluttershy dies and Rainbow Dash is forced to cope with it.


Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had the best relationship in all of Equestria. They were the best of friends; they could proof what the Friendship of Magic is. One afternoon everything went wrong.

"HEEELLLLPP!" Yelled Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash was flying in the skies above. She rushed down to see what happened. There was a big puff of smoke in the sky. A big forest fire had spread and at the tip of it was a demon pony. Everything he passed turned centuries old as he cackled. A moment or so later Rainbow dash spotted Fluttershy on the ground, huffing for breathe. It seems she had barely escaped the flames of the forest fire.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Save the animals!" said Fluttershy, she mumbles in a barely audible voice. "S-save th-them please, Ra-." Tears were streaming from her eyes.

Fluttershy barely got the words out of her mouth. The demon pony had come out of nowhere and kicked her out of the way, about three feet away. Fluttershy was now laying on her side and coughing.

" Fluttershy!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, she turned to glare at the demon pony. The demon pony cackled, and turned to charge at Flutterhy once more.

Fluttershy was too weak to move. The demon pony was now holding an actual scythe.

All of Equestria knew who it was.

"No! Flutershy."Said Rainbow Dash, charging past the demon pony and without hesitation she hoisted Fluttershy onto her back and dashed for Equestria.

Dashie kissed Fluttershy on the hoof and as she ran as fast as she could to the Equestrian Emergency Room .

Time slowed down for Fluttershy as these events occured; she saw all her memories flashed in her head. Fluttershy was trying to speak up. To say her last words to the friend she always had near. Her time was ending.

When Rainbow Dash got there, it was already too late, but Dashie was determined that she was still alive. She ran into the emergency room and gave her to the doctors. They rushed her into an operation room.

"She s in cardiac arrest, get the IEDs." said one of the doctors.

"Clear clear clear." exclaimed the doctors.

It was futile, Fluttershy was dead. Rainbow Dash saw all the memories of her and Fluttershy go by her.

"Please Fluttershy, no, no, no, you can't be dead. I love you. I always have. Please comeback, don t die please!" Cried Rainbow Dash. 

It seemed like it had been only a few minutes and her other friends burst into the hospital. Twilight herself was trying to come up with something or anything to revive Fluttershy. With no luck, she called on Zecora thinking there might be a cure. There was nothing powerful enough. Crying the group of friends didn't know what to do. Dashie herself fled the hospital and turned towards home.

Rainbow Dash got home and collapsed on her bed tears streaming from her eyes. She was gone.

Days passed She couldn't sleep or eat; before she knew it a whole week had gone by. She hadn't even bothered to get out of bed the whole time.

Then one night Dashie received saw Fluttershy at the edge of her bed in a ghostly form

" P-Please Dashie don t stop h-having a good life; don t let me slow you down." Said Fluttershy and then she kissed Rainbow Dash on the forhead. Rainbow started crying again. She was overwhelmed with emotions.

The next day she received a letter from Celestia, it said how sorry she was for the loss of her friend. 

_Dear Rainbow Dash,  
>I am sorry for your loss. It is my fault for not warning Fluttershy about the creature that was lurking in the forest. I was about to send warning but it was too late. Do not think this is your fault. You could not have saved her. Requiesca De Pache, Fluttershy. Rest in Peace.<br>Deepest Condolences,  
>Celestia.<em>

Soon another letter had arrived for Dashie. This one was from the Wonderbolts.

_Dear Rainbow Dash, _

_Sorry to hear about the death of your dear, friend. I know you must be taking it hard. We were going to wait a few more months before officially announcing that you have been accepted in to the Wonderbolts. Under these circumstances I think now is the best time. _

_Condolences, _

_Spitfire_

With her thoughts wrapped around Fluttershy she couldn't bring herself to be excited but she just couldn't. She needed a walk. She left home and began a long walk. She walked all the way to Canterlot. She was thinking, everything she did Fluttershy supported her, Dashie has always looked after Fluttershy, in time of need she did what was right.

Then, she decided she needed to do what Shy said, live her life, a good life, one that she would want them to have, together.

Rainbow Dash accepted the invitation from Spitfire. Dashie became a world renowned Athlete in Equestria. She met a male pony. She found out she was pregnant with two kids, who were later to be known as Radiant Dash and Flutterray Dash.

She proceeded to have the life her and Fluttershy yearned for. She had a very big family she had two daughters and six grandchildren.

Sixty Years later after Fluttershy s death, Old Rainbow Dash was sitting in a rocking chair, watched as the sunset went down. Then she saw the same figure that Fluttershy saw sixty years earlier. It was Dashie s time to go. She had the perfect life. She followed the dark figure with enthusiasm of seeing her little Fluttershy one more time.


End file.
